Summer Cruise Disaster!
by Kyuu-San
Summary: After the fight with the Black Crystal, everyone has earned a well-deserved break! The princes and princesses of the Fushigiboshi are going on a cruise on the Vacation Planet! Join them on this crazy adventure! SxF, BxR, AxA
1. We're Always Late!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime or the cover image! Note: This is before Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: We're Always Late!**

 **Fine's P.O.V.**

Today was the day that everyone from the Fushigiboshi went on a cruise trip, since all of our parents decided that after all of that fighting over the Black Crystal, that we should have a relaxing and fun time, and our parents decided to have us go on a cruise ship on a planet called the Vacation Planet! I can't wait!

I was already fully packed, along with Rein, and we were the first ones at the pier. "Rein, where is everyone else? Are we really early?" I asked.

"Rein?" No response.

"Rein!" No response.

"REIN!" I yelled.

"FINE-SAMA! REIN-SAMA! WAKE UP! IT'S 10 MINUTES BEFORE THE MEET-UP TIME-PUMO!" Poomo yelled, making me and Rein wake up.

…

"OH MY GOODNESS! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" We screamed at the same time. We both got up, ran towards the bathroom, got ready, brushed our hair and teeth, got dressed—I dressed quickly, Rein was still getting ready—and dashed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Fine. I'm assuming that Rein is getting ready?" My mom and dad greeted me, calmly. "Good morning, Mom, Dad, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I quickly downed the pancakes that were on my plate in a time of 5 seconds flat.

"REIN!" I called for my sister.

"Fine! You forgot to put up your hair!" Rein told me. "Oh, you're right! Thanks, Rein!" I smiled at my twin sister. "No.. Fine… I want to do your hair!" Rein had my golden honey hair ties in her hands. _R-Rein wants to do my HAIR!?_ "On second thought… I'm going to go out first-" I got cut off as Rein lunged at me, Poomo behind her.

"MOM! DAD! SAVE MEEEEE!" I screamed as Rein and Poomo started doing my hair.

"Haha, sorry Fine, but I think it is good to have your sister do your hair every once in a while." My parents smiled. "NOOOO! REIN! At least make it similar to my usual hairstyle!" I stopped struggling. After all, there's no escaping Rein when it comes to fashion.

"Alright, Fine… here, look in the mirror." Poomo handed Rein a mirror, which she handed to me, and Poomo flew back towards our room. My hair was tied back in two low ponytails, like my usual hairstyle, but instead of the ponytails being out out to the side, they were straight down, going to my mid-back.

"Wow… Rein… thanks for doing my hair! I kinda like it, even though it's not my usual style," I smiled at my twin sister. "But in exchange… I also want to do your hair too!"

Rein just smiled. "Alright, I've always wanted you to do my hair anyways!"

She handed me some golden colored hair ties, a bit like mine, but different. I decided to keep it simple, putting Rein's hair in a pony tail that went over her shoulder, with her two stray pieces of hair below her ears.

"Perfect!" I grinned brightly, and handed Rein her mirror back.

"Oh, Fine, I love this hairstyle! Thank you!" She hugged me, smiling, and I hugged her back. Oh, how I love my sister!

"Fine-sama! Rein-sama! THERE'S THREE MINUTES BEFORE THE MEET-UP TIME, WHICH IS ALL THE WAY AT THE TRAIN STATION!" Poomo yelled, panicked, carrying mine and Rein's suitcases.

"EHHHH!? OH NO, WE NEED TO GET THERE FAST! WE WILL SEE YOU IN A FEW DAYS, MOM, DAD!"

They just smiled and saw us off. "Everyone's waiting for you, Fine, Rein, be careful! Don't get into trouble on vacation!" Mom and Dad warned us, though smiling playfully.

"We won't! Bye, Mom, Dad!" Rein and I quickly grabbed our suitcases from Poomo, and ran out the front door. Good thing that the train station was near the Sunny Kingdom.

"Poomo! What time is it now?" Rein and I asked Poomo. "Um… I didn't bring a watch!" Poomo panicked. "Oh no! Oh no!" We kept on chanting "Oh no." for a few minutes before we saw the train station come into sight.

"There it is! I hope everyone is still there..." We ran even faster towards the train station, and soon enough, we saw a group of people come into sight. "Too bad Milky and Narlo couldn't come with us, right Rein?" I asked.

"Yes, I hope that those two are having fun together though!" We both smiled and laughed, discussing possibilities of what the Moon Princess and Water Drop Prince could be doing while we were on a trip, while still running towards the train station.

"FINE! REIN! WATCH OUT!" "FINE-SAMA! REIN-SAMA WATCH OUT!" Everyone and Poomo shouted.

"Eh?" We both turned to face forwards, only for our faces to come into contact with a pillar.

"Ow..." Everyone sweat dropped.

Altezza and Sophie walked up to us first. "Geez, I knew you two would be late, like usual." Altezza sighed. "Now, now, Fine and Rein did come and rushed here, getting hurt in the process. Plus, it's fun!" Sophie said cheerfully. "Yes, that is very true!" The 11 Seed Princesses and Solo laughed. "Whenever Fine-sama and Rein-sama are around me, I feel happy!" Tio chimed in. "Yes, they do lighten up the mood." Auler joined in.

"Oh my, Fine, Rein, are you two okay?" Mirlo and Lione asked us who were currently on the ground. "Y-yeah… we're fine.." Rein and I replied.

"Geez, what are you doing?" A very familiar voice sighed, pulling me up. "Shade!" I laughed sheepishly. "You should be more careful…" He trailed off. "Shade?" I looked up at him. I swear I saw him glance at my hair for a second, but that couldn't happen! "Nothing…" He let go of me and started to help Poomo put our luggage in the train car. _I wonder what's up with Shade..._

"Princess Rein, are you okay?" Bright helped up Rein, who immediately looked up with imaginary hearts in her eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm okay! Thank you, Bright-sama!" Rein smiled widely. "It's nothing, after all, it is a prince's duty to watch over a princess." Bright smiled back.

At that, Rein had squealed, turned around, and started to squeeze Mirlo tightly, who was right next to her.

"R-rein… I can't breathe…" Mirlo struggled to speak. "Oh no! Mirlo, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Rein quickly let go of her and asked questions if she was okay at a really fast pace.

Everyone sweat dropped again, before starting to go board the train car, with Mirlo reassuring Rein that she hadn't caused any harm to her.

"Now, onward to the Vacation Star!" Everyone – well, most of us – cheered as the train sounded.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked the first chapter of Summer Cruise Disaster! Although, I feel like it started to rush a bit near the end.. Anyways, if you have any suggestions on how to make my story better, or if there are any errors, please tell me! I'm planning on making this around 5 chapters? I might also end up changing the title.. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **(I've had to re-write some parts 3 times now because I keep forgetting to click the save button xD)**

 **-Kyuu-San**


	2. An Accident? Unlucky and Lucky Twins!

**As usual, I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime. Oh also, how do you like the idea of it switching back and forth from Fine and Rein's point of view? Or would it be better if it just stayed in one point of view?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Accident!? ✰ Unlucky Twin Princesses!**

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

We were all aboard the train car, with me, Fine, and Poomo sitting together to the right of the middle – near an emergency exit – Lione and Sophie sitting together behind us, Solo and the 11 Seed Princesses sitting together to the right of us, Auler and Altezza sitting together in front of us, Mirlo and Tio sitting together next to Auler and Altezza, and finally, Shade and Bright-sama sitting together next to Lione and Sophie!

Ah, if only I could be sitting next to Bright-sama…

"Princess Rein, you'll get tired soon, this train ride to the Vacation Planet is very long, you should sleep," Bright-sama suggested.

"Eh? But I'm not tired yet…" _How could I get tired while I'm sitting next to Bright-sama!?_

"Here, you can rest here, where you'll be more comfortable." Bright-sama wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards his body, making me fall into his sturdy chest.

"B-bright-sama!?" I blushed deeply, and he just smiled down at me in reply.

"KYA!" I squealed, jumping from my seat and banging at the train walls.

"R-rein..." Fine sighed and sweat dropped. Good thing that Poomo was sleeping.

"Kya! Bright-sama!" I smiled while blushing. _He's the perfect prince!_ At my thought, I started banging on the train walls even harder.

"R-rein, don't break the doors-REIN!" I heard Fine yell.

"Eh?" I turned to look at the train walls, which apparently wasn't the walls, but the emergency exit doors that I had accidentally opened while thinking of Bright-sama!

"U-UWAH!" I tripped, and started to fall out through the open door. _Oh no… is this where I die? I'm so sorry, Fine… Bright-sama… Wait! I can't just give up!_ I turned around so that I could grab onto the edge of the open doorway, but I was too late.

"REIN!" "REIN-SAMA!" I heard everyone yell, but through all of the voices, I heard Bright-sama's voice call out for me. I felt a hand grab mine, and I looked up.

"F-Fine!" My twin sister was crouching, holding my hand with all of her might.

"R-rein! Don't worry, I won't let you fall!" She smiled, and pulled me up.

Just at that moment however, the train just so happened to make a turn.

I swear everything I saw go in slow motion, with my body flying inside the train, but my eyes widened open seeing Fine who fell into the open doorway from the force of the turn.

"FINE!" I screamed for my sister, and quickly grabbed her hand, just like how she did to me. Now our positions were switched.

"R-rein! Let go, or else you'll fall too!" Fine said, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine! Are you joking? I'm never letting you go!" I cried. _You're my twin sister! My best friend, my sun that is irreplaceable!_

Our luck was terrible, as at that point the train made another turn. I think that was the last turn for now… I hope.

"REIN!" My sister called out for me. "FINE! REIN!" "FINE-SAMA! REIN-SAMA!" Everyone else was running towards us.

I kept my hold on Fine's hand, and reached up to hold the edge of the doorway, just like how Fine was.

"Rein…" She smiled at me, and we tightened our hold on our hands.

"Rein, hold on!" "Fine, hold on!" We looked up and saw Bright-sama and Shade.

Bright-sama held my hand while Shade held Fine's hand. I smiled. _Those two are so cute! But, BRIGHT-SAMA IS HOLDING MY HAND!_

"1, 2, 3!" Solo, Sophie, Mirlo, Lione, and Bright-sama pulled me up and the 11 Seed Princesses, Auler, Tio, Altezza, and Shade pulled up Fine. We all collapsed in the train car.

"Fine, Rein, are you two hurt anywhere!?" Everyone asked us, concern in their voices. Auler quickly closed the door before anything bad could happen again.

I just smiled brightly, along with Fine. "We're both perfectly fine! Thanks for saving us!"

Shade sighed. "What would've happened if we weren't there to save you two?"

"It's exactly as Shade-sama says!" Poomo agreed.

"Now, now, Rein and Fine did their best and helped each other and currently, they are both safe so it's okay, isn't it Shade, Poomo?" Bright smiled at Shade. _Oh my gosh, he's defending us! He even said my name first!_

"We're just glad you're safe." Sophie smiled in relief.

"Geez, don't scare us like that again!" Altezza scolded us.

"Yes… we're sorry for scaring everyone," Fine and I apologized.

"Fine, Rein, I think that you two should sit somewhere else because we wouldn't want you two to fall out of the train again," Lione suggested.

"Yeah… that's probably a good idea," We laughed sheepishly.

"But where…? We need to put some luggage on the seat that Fine and Rein were just sitting on, so there won't be any more seats..."

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Fine and I did a mini-"don't worry" dance. "We'll sit on top of the suitcases!"

At our suggestion, everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh! I have a marvelous idea!" Sophie, along with the 11 Seed Princess and Solo chimed in.

"Fine and Rein could sit next to Bright and Shade since they don't have any carry-on luggage with them! Although, it would be a tight squeeze since they do have a slightly larger body frame..."

"Sit next to Bright-sama/Bright and Shade? But there's no where to sit next to them..." Fine and I trailed off, confused.

Everyone was smiling at this point, with Bright-sama and Shade looking a bit taken back.

"Fine, Rein, we mean having Bright and Shade scoot over a bit and having you two squeeze in." Lione explained.

…

"EH!?" We exclaimed. _Me sitting next to Bright-sama!?_

"W-will there even be enough space?" Fine asked worriedly. _Could I sit next to Bright-sama!? But… what would I do!?_

"That does sound like a good idea, Sophie, Lione, Seed Princesses, and Solo. Don't worry, you two will fit! Isn't that right, Shade?" Bright-sama smiled. _Kya! That smile was so prince-like just now!_

"Well, Rein would, not sure about Fine though, she eats way too much," Shade grinned ever so slightly.

"Hey! I don't! Sweets are good, you can't blame me!" Fine pouted.

"See?"

"Now, now, let's not fight now. Shall we go, Princesses Rein, Fine?" Bright-sama led us to our seats.

"Fine, Shade, you two can go in first." He told them.

"Alright.." Shade got in first, with Fine sitting next to him. I squealed inwardly. _Those two are so CUTE!_

"Now, go on, Princess Rein," Bright-sama gestured. _This has to be a dream come true!_ I carefully got in the seat next to Fine, and then Bright-sama got in next to me. Once again, our luck struck once more, and the train had turned right.

Bright-sama accidentally fell on me, on which I fell on Fine, which led her to fall on Shade. It was basically the three of us all laying on someone else, with Shade still being the only one upright since he was supported by the train walls.

 _Oh… my… gosh… BRIGHT-SAMA IS ON TOP OF ME!_ I squealed, and accidentally shifted a bit. "R-rein! Please not now!" Fine tried to get up from Shade but she couldn't.

"Oh no, Princess Rein, I'm so sorry, was I heavy?" Bright-sama grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "B-bright-sama! It's okay, you weren't heavy at all!" I smiled.

"That's good to hear." He smiled back at me.

"R-rein… let's try not to do that again, even though it was fun, okay?" Fine's eyes were spinning. "Oh no! Fine! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, but was smiling.

"Oi.. are you going to get off?" Shade looked down at Fine.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" Fine quickly sat up and scooted a bit closer to me.

"Haha, Fine!" I laughed at my bashful twin sister. I'm pretty sure she told me that something similar happened once, but I forgot. I could tell that Shade was smiling a little though!

"Well, let's hope that this train ride goes smoothly from now on, shall we?" Bright-sama tried to make us feel more comfortable.

"Yeah, you're right!" Fine and I cheered, but as we did.. the train turned again.

This time though, Shade quickly grabbed onto Fine's shoulders to stop her from falling while I caught Bright-sama's hand.

"Let's be more careful too.." Shade sighed in relief.

"Y-yes..." Bright-sama agreed.

...

And this cycle continued whenever the train made a turn, although I didn't notice that my hand was still holding Bright-sama's hand throughout the whole train ride to Vacation Planet.

* * *

 **That's the second chapter! Thank you all for reading! Please tell me if you have any ideas on improving or ideas that I could add that you would want to see! Anyways.. There was a guest that reviewed, so thank you for reviewing, even though I can't see the review on here but I could see it in my email!**

 **I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **-Kyuu-San**


	3. Lost with Shade? Feelings?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime. This chapter will be in Fine's P.O.V! Also, This chapter will be a Shine chapter! (my favorite ship)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lost with Shade!? ✰ Feelings?**

 **Fine's P.O.V.**

Finally, we're off the train! We now need to go to the pier to get onto our cruise!

"Let's see… the pier is about a 15 minute walk from here." Lione said, looking down at papers that had directions on them.

"Let's start walking, we only have about an hour before the cruise departs." Mirlo suggested.

Now that I think about it, this train station is really nice looking. It has a modern design, that's brightly colored with light teal walls—IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!?

"A CREPE SHOP!" I yelled, dashed in the direction that the crepe stand was, keeping my eyes on it.

"Fine! Come back!" I heard my sister call out for me. But I didn't stop.

 _Actually.. this crepe stand is pretty far away. But crepes are so good!_

After a few more seconds of running, I finally reached the stand.

"3 strawberry chocolate crepes, please!" I ordered. The employee just stared at me for a few seconds, before starting to make the crepes.

…

Wait.

I just left everyone.

And I'm at a crepe stand.

I looked around, only seeing more shops, but not the train station area.

And I'm lost.

I'M LOST!?

At least I have delicious crepes with me though!

"Here you go, miss, that will be $23.75." The employee handed me my crepes.  
"Thank you!" I handed them the money as I bit into one of the crepes.

I walked a bit in the direction that I came from, well, thought that I came from, but only saw more shops around me.

I quickly devoured the crepes within two minutes and felt energized again.

"I'll definitely find the others for sure! I've only got about an hour too.. I need to find everyone else!"

I ran, and ran, and ran, only seeing more shops and booths, stopping when I needed to catch my breath.

"I think I ran the wrong way..." I laughed sheepishly and ran back towards the other way.

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

"Fine! Come back!" I called for my sister, but she kept dashing at a really fast pace somewhere. Probably a sweets shop.

"Geez.. what are we going to do? We have only about an hour." Altezza sighed.

Shade walked a few steps in the direction that Fine ran off to and turned to look at us. "I'll go look for her, so you guys go ahead of us and wait at the pier." Shade didn't even wait for us to reply before he started walking, looking for Fine.

"Well… let's just do as he says. I'm sure he'll find Fine." Bright-sama reassured us, and led the way to the pier alongside Lione who had the directions. I sighed softly. _I wish I had the directions._

* * *

 **Fine's P.O.V**

"Uh.. where am I?" I ran around more, getting more and more lost. Somehow I ended up back at the crepe shop.

As I was thinking to myself, the lights suddenly just went out!

"Attention all customers in the shopping district, please leave the area immediately for there are technical difficulties with the breaker. Once again, please leave the shopping area immediately. Thank you for understanding." The voice on the loudspeaker announced.

EH!? Leave the shopping district? But how? I'm lost in here and it's pitch black!

"Miss, I would suggest that you leave soon," The employee from the crepe stand told me, starting to walk away.

"U-um, wait!" I called out, but the employee already disappeared into darkness!

 _I-I'm all alone… in the dark!_

"This is scary..." I muttered to myself. It was silent, only with a very faint buzzing noise coming from somewhere unknown to me.

As my fear started to raise more and more, I started to hear footsteps.

 _W-who could that be? A monster? A zombie? A GHOST!?_

The footsteps started to get louder.

I started to shake.

 _I-I-I can't get scared now! What if this is a bad guy!?_

"Who's there?" I asked in a quiet voice, somehow without stuttering.

"I'd knew you'd get lost," A familiar, deep voice said from behind me.

I jumped, and turned around, seeing someone with violet hair. "U-uwah! Shade!? You scared me! How did you find me? And in the dark?"

"I don't know, I just kept walking and saw you standing there," He replied.

"Where's everyone else?"  
"Oh.. they went ahead of us and went to the pier. Speaking of the pier, we only have around 40 minutes, I think."

"ONLY 40 MINUTES? We need to hurry, let's go, Shade!" I grabbed his arm and ran into the direction I thought that was towards the train station.

"Wait, Fine, turn right here," Shade stopped me at a pathway that had a right turn.

"Oh.. this is why I kept getting lost.. wait, Shade, you know the way back?" I turned right and asked him, surprised.

"Yeah, I have a general idea."

"Wow.." _Thank goodness that Shade is here with me, or else I would've been lost in that shopping area forever! Although, I would have unlimited access to crepes…_

* * *

Thanks to Shade guiding me-I was dragging him around- we made it to the train station!

"Yay!" I cheered and did a small dance. "We're back at the train station! Now we need to get to the pier, but that will be easy!"

"Fine.." Shade trailed off.

I stopped dancing. "Shade?"

"I don't have the directions to the pier. We only made one set of directions, and Lione has them."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

We were almost at the pier, we only had about 3 more minutes to walk. Suddenly, Lione stopped. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Lione?" The Mirlo asked.

"Shade doesn't know the way to the pier! I don't think Fine does either!"

"Does that mean they're both lost!?" Altezza asked.

"I-I think so..." We all stopped walking.

… A moment of silence passed.

"Don't worry everyone! I know that Fine and Shade will get to the pier in time. You need to believe in them!" I encouraged, smiling widely.

Bright-sama joined in with me, "Princess Rein is right, we need to believe in those two. I'm sure they can make it."

"You're right!" We all kept on walking towards the pier, in a happier mood.

* * *

 **Fine's P.O.V.**

"What do we do, Shade!?" I panicked. We can't get to the pier like this!

"Calm down, Fine, I'm sure the train station has some directions to the pier close by here. Look, there's rows of pamphlets and papers. We should start searching." Shade pointed towards rows of pamphlets and booklets on the walls. They were probably for tourists who visit here often. This is called the Vacation Planet.

"You're right, Shade!" I smiled. He always knew what to do.

"I'll take that side, you can take this side." He started walking off in the darkness, towards another row.

I shook off a weird feeling that I had creeping up on me when Shade left, and started to search.

"Oh wait, I can't see these in the dark." I laughed at myself, and decided to take some brochures and look at them near the entrance way, where there was some light.

"Let's see.. best tourist spots in town? No.. Best shops in town? No.. Directions to the best rated restaurants? Directions to the nearest shopping mall? Directions to the nearest pier? Directions to- Ah!" I yelped, in realization. I found the directions to the pier!

"Shade!" I walked back to where the rows of pamphlets were.

"Shade?" Looking around, I didn't see any violet hair.

"Shade-"

"Fine, did you find the directions?"

"AHHH! Oh, Shade, it's just you.." I screamed when a voice suddenly started talking out of nowhere.

"...Fine, please don't scream like that again." Shade sighed, I think he got scared when I screamed.

"Sorry, Shade! But yeah, I found the directions!" I raised it up in pride to show Shade.

"Okay.. but first, we need to clean up. It's only been about 5 minutes, so we still have some time left—Fine!?" He got cut off as I accidentally tripped over something.

Luckily, Shade caught me before I hit the ground where there were some brochures on the ground.

"Fine, are you okay? Sorry, I had a bunch of pamphlets on the ground since I was looking through them where there was some light.."

"I-it's okay.." I stuttered. I could feel my face get hot for a bit. This happened once where I fell from a tree, but I didn't think it would happen again!

Shade then let go of me, took the directions before turning around and leading the way, but I swore before he turned around I saw a tiny bit of pink on his cheeks.

I smiled, and ran to catch up to him. _I think… I like Shade. No way though, right? It's just affection! I think…_

I sighed. Feelings are so complicated. But my feelings for food aren't! Speaking of food, there's going to be so much delicious food on the cruise! I can't wait!

* * *

"Shade, do you think that we're late?" I asked him, a little worried.

"No, I don't think so.. I hope not." He replied, looking around the town.

I had to admit, the town as really beautiful here on Vacation Planet. There were turquoise blue waters, and it looked like it was sparkling!

My eye caught a bakery.

"Fine.. no more sweets until we get to the cruise ship," Shade told me, looking back at me.

"But, Shade!" I pleaded, with puppy dog eyes.

"It's only a little more until you can eat your heart out." He smiled slightly.

"Fine.." I pouted. _I wonder if the food tastes different here!_

"Oh, no. We only have 5 minutes left." Shade said in a worried tone, looking at a park clock.

"5 minutes!? We need to hurry, we're almost there!" I was about to dash and pull Shade along with me, but he beat me to it, grabbing my hand.

I swear I could hear my heart pound.

We were running just a little more towards the cruise ship, that had the employees outside packing up the boarding area.

"Wait!" I called out.

They stopped packing up, and let me and Shade pass and board the ship, then started packing again.

"Everyone!" I said, surprised that everyone was there at the entrance, waiting for us. Shade was catching his breath.

"Fine! Shade! You two made it!" Rein looked down, then at me, then at Shade, before getting imaginary hearts in her eyes.

"Did you two get closer!?" Rein asked the both of us.

"What?" We looked down to see that we were still holding each other's hands.

"Sorry, Shade!" I quickly let go of his hand.

"It's fine.." He also let go of my hand and started to talk to Bright.

"My, Fine, you two are so cute!" Rein squealed, hugging me.

I blushed lightly. "How's it going with Bright, Rein?"

"Don't avoid the subject, Fine! Although, it is going okay.. I wish I had more time with Bright-sama!"

I sweat dropped as Rein started going off in her fantasies.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now depart on this 7-day trip, please step away from the entrance way." A voice from a loudspeaker informed.

Our trip is officially starting now! I hope more adventures and food await us!

* * *

 **There's the third chapter! This chapter was a bit longer than the others.. I kind of got stuck on some parts concerning Shade being out of character, since he does become more gentle towards the end of the first season and in Gyu! Thank you very much to** **ntbthered2login,** **Kard, and tinker3bellz1 for reviewing and the support! Please tell me if you're enjoying the story and any ideas I could add!**

 **-Kyuu-San**


	4. Day 1 Cruising! Exploration and Dancing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime. Thank you everyone for reading this story! Oh, also, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

 **Day 1 of the Cruise! ✰ Exploration and Dancing!**

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

"Here's your room keys, have a nice stay." The employee at the service counter handed us our room keys. Fine and I were together, Auler and Solo were together, Lione, Sophie, and Altezza were together, Mirlo and the Seed Princesses were together, and Bright-sama, Tio, and Shade were staying together in a room.

"Rein! Let's go drop off our bags at our room, and explore! Like the dining room and restaurants!" Fine smiled in excitement. "Don't forget the shops and the clothing stores!" I laughed along with Fine as everyone headed off to their rooms.

"Wow.. this room is so big and pretty!" We both admired the room. "Oh! The beds are so cute too!" The room was a bit spacious, with two twin beds in the middle, with light teal coverings on them. There was also a small desk to the right of the door, acting like a vanity area!

"My, Fine, there's also a vanity area, and it's cute and functional, too!" I called out to Fine, who was in the bathroom.

"Rein, the bathroom is pretty big and there's a lot of space! Even a bath!" Fine came out and we both looked at the best part we didn't see yet.

"THE BALCONY!" We ran to the balcony, opened the doors, and stepped out. "Amazing!" We both chorused, looking out at the view.

Since we just left land, the city was still in sight, and the sea was coming up! The waters were sparkling, and the sky was really pretty!

"What a breathtaking sight.." Fine and I smiled at each other. I'm so excited to explore the ship!

* * *

After we checked out our room and dropped off our luggage, we decided to go out to the outdoor deck, which was above us by one floor. "Wow! This ship is amazing!" Fine and I gasped in awe at the beautiful outdoor deck, where there were water slides, giant pools, and hot tubs! But the best part of all was all the smiles we saw and the laughter we heard! It really makes the mood a lot lighter and happier!

"Rein! Let's go play-" Fine got cut off as Shade appeared from behind us. "Fine, Rein, did you two see my whip anywhere? I know I had it before we boarded.." Shade asked, looking around for where his weapon could be.

"Shade! I still can't believe you brought your whip on board! How did the people even let you onto the ship? Oh right, we were on a rush and I guess it can't cause any harm.. But you aren't supposed to bring weapons on a fun and relaxing vacation!" Fine said, not realizing what she said.

"Fine, how did you know I had my whip on me before? Wait, Fine.. did you.." Shade's bangs covered his eyes. I giggled. "Oh, Fine.." _My sister is so cute!_ "Um.. Rein and I are going to go play now.. so Shade, you can go hang out with Bright and the others." Fine nervously started taking steps backwards, while sheepishly laughing.

"Fine.." Shade also started to take steps forwards. "I'm sorry!" Fine started running away from Shade, who somehow caught Fine and started dragging her away.

"Rein, I'm borrowing Fine for a bit." Shade sighed. "No! Rein, save me!" Fine reached her hand out for me, with anime tears in her eyes. I just laughed. "Have fun, you two!" I waved, seeing Shade scold Fine and her refusing to give him back his whip.

"I might as well check out what everyone else is doing and explore the ship at the same time!" I decided to go down to the library, where I saw Sophie and Lione reading books. "Oh, Sophie, Lione, having a fun time?" I smiled.

"Oh, Rein, yes, we are having a fun time! Their library is huge here, and they have so many interesting books!" Lione replied.

"Do you want to join us?" Sophie asked me. "Oh, thanks, but I'm checking up on everyone! And exploring the ship, too!" I politely turned down their offer, before exiting the library and going up two floors to the gym.

The first thing I saw when I got to the floor that the gym was on was the view! There were so many windows that had light coming through, so it was all really light inside! "Ah, Tio, Solo!" I then saw the Flame Kingdom Prince and the Seed Kingdom Prince.

"Hi, Rein!" The two boys were working out together, probably training a bit too. "Are you two having fun? Especially since you can look at this view, and see the whole front of the ship!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, training with the view really amazes us, we noticed that too when we first stepped in here!" Solo smiled.

"Well, good luck you two, I'm going to go see what everyone else is up to and explore some more! There's still a lot that I haven't seen." I started leaving, waving.

"Lione, The Seed Princesses, and Mirlo all have gone to the ice skating rink if you want to see what they're up to!" The two princes told me before I left. "Thanks, Tio, Solo!"

"Well.. since Tio and Solo just told me where Lione, The Seed Princesses, and Mirlo are, I might as well check out the ice rink!" I boarded the elevator and went three floors down. "I didn't even notice, but even the elevators and designing into this ship is amazing!" I just realized how the elevator was really decorated, with some light sea green colored walls, like the sea! "Oh, we're here!" I got off of the elevator and stopped in front of the ice rink.

I opened the doors and saw my three friends immediately. Lione was skating around elegantly, doing tricks with holding the Seed Princesses, too! Mirlo was on the side, watching them, while painting a beautiful picture, I could only imagine!

"Hi, Lione, Mirlo, The Seed Princesses!" I called out, waving, with a smile on my face.

"Hi, Rein!" The 13 princesses waved back at me, also smiling.

I walked a little closer to Lione and the Seed Princesses, and they approached me too. "Are you guys having fun? It really looks like you are!" I really liked how we all went on a vacation and can relax after everything happened with the Black Crystal.

"Yes! Skating with Lione is so much fun!" Lione blushed, but smiled. "Skating with the Seed Princesses is also really fun!" I looked up at Mirlo. "What about you, Mirlo?"

"Yes, painting my friends in a beautiful scenery makes me really happy.." Mirlo shyly said.

"That's good to hear that everyone is having fun and is happy!" I smiled. I really was grateful for all of the friends that I had.

"Oh, if you're going exploring, Rein, then you should check out the shopping area! I heard that Auler and Altezza are there!" Lione told me.

"Eh!? Auler and Altezza? I have to see this! I'll see you three later!" I waved goodbye, went back outside, and boarded the elevator back down another two floors to the shopping area. _This ship is really big.. they have so many floors!_

"Amazing.." There were so many stores and restaurants, I almost couldn't believe that they were here! "Oh! That store is so cute! That store, too! Oh, and that one!" All of these stores had such cute clothes! I need to show this to Fine!

"Now I know why Altezza would be here first thing, but why would Auler be here with her? Oh, maybe.. They're finally together!?" I smiled, knowing that probably wasn't the case, but those two are cute together!

"Did I just hear my name?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me.

"Altezza, I think you're just imagining it.." Another voice said.

"Ah! Altezza, Auler!" I popped up in front of the two. "WAH- Rein!" They both jumped.

"Rein, what are you doing!? You scared me!" Altezza got angry. "Rein, are you here to shop too?" I noticed that Auler was carrying a lot of shopping bags. A lot.

"Auler, are those all Altezza's bags?" I sweat dropped. "Ah.. yes." He sighed. _Poor Auler, his arms must be getting tired. But he gets to hang out with his crush!_

"Oh, yeah, Rein, I have a list of a few stores you might want to check out," Altezza calmed down and handed me a paper.

"Altezza, did you write down this list for me?" I saw that she had made notes of what styles the clothes were, if they also sold accessories, and more!

"O-of course not! Why would I make a list for you!?" Altezza looked the other way, with Auler smiling.

"Thanks so much, Altezza, Auler, you too! I'll have to go shopping with Fine sometime," I smiled brightly.

"Anyways.. are you two together? You two are shopping together." The two blushed bright red immediately. "W-what!? Of course not! W-why would I date Auler?" Altezza huffed, and tried to look annoyed.

"Y-yeah.." Auler looked slightly hurt. I sighed. _If only Altezza could be honest with her feelings._

* * *

"I guess I'll go see if Fine has escaped Shade.." I stepped into the elevator, surprised at who I saw. "Bright-sama!?" He looked just as surprised as me.

"Ah, Princess Rein!" He smiled. "J-just call me Rein please.." I stuttered. _I'm alone with Bright-sama!_

"If that's what you would like, Rein. Oh, since we are both in the elevator, would you like to go see the art collection with me?" He asked, still smiling brightly.

"E-eh? Sure!" I smiled back. _I can't believe it! Bright-sama and I are going to spend time together!_

"Good! The art collection is on the seventh floor.." He pressed the button to go up.

"So, Rein, did you have fun exploring the ship?" Bright-sama asked me. "Yes! It was so much fun to see what this ship had and to see everyone! Wait, how did you know I was exploring?" I looked at him.

"I just saw you going around to different places today," He smiled. _Bright-sama saw me!? But I didn't see him.._ "But I didn't see you around anywhere, Bright-sama," I replied, confused.  
"I came at those places while you were leaving." "That makes sense. Oh, we're here!" We stepped off of the elevator. "Wow.." The art collection was huge! There were so many paintings, sculptures, and artifacts! "This collection is huge, isn't it, Bright-sama?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, let's go take a look!" He smiled, and led the way. "Oh! Bright-sama, look! These pictures are of the Fushigiboshi!" On the wall, there were picture of each kingdom, and there was a short explanation of each kingdom. "In the Sunny Kingdom, there are two twin princesses that are known as the 'most un-princesslike princesses known in the history of the Fushigiboshi." I read out loud, then sweat dropped.

"Haha! I think that you two are the most princess-like princesses, after all, you did save the Fushigiboshi!" Bright-sama said, cheering me up. "R-really? Thank you, Bright-sama!" I smiled brightly.

Suddenly, a voice on the loudspeaker sounded. "The ballroom is now open for dancing, everyone is welcome to come and dance! There will be refreshments included."

"My, that sounds like a good idea! Shall we go dance, Rein?" He asked me. "Sure!" _I get to dance with Bright-sama!~ Going on this vacation was such a good idea!_

* * *

We arrived at the ballroom, and stepped inside. "Oh, I just realized! We have to get changed in the proper clothes for dancing," Bright-sama said, looking at everyone else who were wearing formal clothes.

"You're right! We should get changed and meet back here," I replied. _I could dress up Fine too! Is she here?_ "Fine, you're going to get a stomach ache." I heard a tired voice. "No way, Shade! I never get stomach aches from eating!" Then a cheerful voice.

"Ah, Fine!" Bright-sama and I approached the two. "Fine, let's go change and dance!"

"Eh? But I want to eat.." She reluctantly put down her plates and fork. "That's a good idea, I think everyone else is going to be coming here as well." Shade replied, then started to leave. "Fine.. I'm still not letting you go for having my whip." Then he left.

Fine sweat dropped. "Thanks, Bright, for keeping Rein company! I guess we should go change.." Fine said, dragging me along to our room.

"Fine! Slow down!" She finally let me go as we got inside. "But I want to eat a little more!" "Fine-sama will never change-pumo." Poomo said as he woke up from sleeping. She hurried to change. "Ah, Fine, we should wear these dresses!" I pulled out a dark pink ball gown dress that had light blue and light pink ruffles on the skirt, along with another dress that was a dark blue ball gown dress that had light pink and light blue ruffles on the skirt.

"Poomo, what do you think?" I showed him the dresses. "I think you two would look fabulous-pumo!" He smiled. "Great!"  
"All right.." Fine sighed, but smiled as we put on the dresses. "Ah, hold on-pumo!" Poomo said as he started to dig in our bag. "Poomo?" Fine and I waited, confused.

"Here it is! I think these would look great with your dresses! They're sun hair clips!" He pulled out some gold colored sun hair clips. "Poomo! These are perfect! Thank you!" We both hugged him.

"Now, get out there and have a fun time! You two deserve it!" Poomo smiled.

"Thanks again, Poomo!" Fine and I quickly put up our hair, with Fine putting up her hair in her usual formal twin tails, and with me in my usual formal pony tail, using the sun clips that Poomo gave us!

"Let's go, Rein! I think we spent too long getting dressed!" Fine said, starting to run towards the ballroom.

"Wait, Fine, but it was only ten minutes!" I hurried to catch up with Fine. "That's a long time, Rein!" Fine slowed down a bit to match with my pace.

"Ten minutes is not a long time! That's a lot faster than we took at the party last time!" I replied, hurrying to the ballroom doors with Fine.

"Yes it is, Rein-" We accidentally ran into the ballroom doors, and they opened, which made me and Fine trip on each other's dresses, and tumble to the ground.

"Ow.." We both laid on the ground, dizzy from the impact.

…

Fine and I realized that it was completely quiet.

"Sorry for interrupting!" We hurriedly stood up, and bowed.

The music and chatter resumed.

"You two are still the same even on vacation, huh?" Everyone approached us, with sweat drops on the side of their heads.

"I believe that it's fun this way!" Sophie smiled at Altezza. "Yes!" Everyone laughed.

"Well, shall we dance, Rein?" Bright-sama held out his hand to me. "Yes!" I smiled, and took his hand.

"Fine, let's dance as well. Unless you're going to eat more sweets again." Shade smiled lightly.

"Nope! Well, maybe.. But I'll still dance with you!" Fine cheerfully smiled, and took his hand.

"Since they're dancing, let's dance as well, Altezza!" Auler suggested, holding his hand out to Altezza. "Well.. since Onii-sama is busy right now, I guess I will dance with you." Altezza blushed, taking Auler's hand.

I saw everyone else dance around us, with Sophie and Tio dancing, Lione dancing with Solo, and Mirlo dancing with the Seed Princesses. While Bright-sama and I were dancing, I saw sparkles and a bright aura around him, a big smile on his face the whole time. I smiled brightly at him. _He is called Bright for a reason!_

* * *

Before we knew it, a voice broke out on the loudspeaker. "The ballroom dancing is now over, unfortunately. Everyone is free to have free time, or go back to your rooms, for it is getting close to nighttime."

"That was short.. but it was fun!" Bright-sama said as we stopped dancing. "Yes.. it was short," I replied, wishing that we could have still been dancing for a little longer.

"Let's hang out again sometime, Rein!" Bright-sama placed a kiss on my hand before walking away with Shade back to their room, who was looking at us for some reason.

"Rein?" Fine waved a hand in front of my face.

"Rein?" I didn't respond. _Bright-sama.. Bright-sama.. JUST KISSED MY HAND!_

"KYAH!" I squealed, and hugged Fine tight. "Rein!? What happened with Bright?" Fine struggled to get out of my hug.

"He kissed my hand! He kissed my hand!" I smiled, letting go of Fine and started to dance with her.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Fine slowly started to get into dancing, smiling at me.

 _I still can't believe Bright-sama kissed my hand!_

* * *

"Today was so fun! Tomorrow we're going to be stopping at the Sparking Sea Town! I can't wait until tomorrow!" We were all dressed and ready to go to sleep, but we were chatting with each other.  
"Now, now, I know that today was fun, but it's getting late, so you two should go to sleep! We are stopping at a port tomorrow, after all." Poomo tiredly said to us.

"But, Poomo! You slept all day!" We pouted. "I tired myself out sorting all of your clothes," Poomo replied, pointing to neat stacks of clothes stacked on top of our suitcases. "Wow! Thank you, Poomo! We'll let you sleep!" Fine and I looked at each other, before laughing.

"Why are you two laughing?" Poomo looked at us. "We're just excited for tomorrow! Well, good night, Poomo!" Fine and I smiled at him. "Good night, Fine-sama, Rein-sama.." Poomo tiredly went over to his bed, and fell asleep immediately.

"Yay! Now we don't have to wait, we can keep on talking!" We whispered, careful to not wake Poomo up. I turned off the lights, with Fine turning on the night light on our stand.

"Bright-sama kissed my hand!"

"I still have Shade's whip! Why did he even bring his weapon on vacation, I wonder?"

"Oh, right! Sparking Sea Town! I can't wait! What will we do there, Fine?"

"Eating!"

"Shopping!"

"We can't forget to go to the Sparking Glass Tower though!"

Fine and I kept on talking and laughing throughout the night, happy for what happened today, but even more excited for tomorrow! I hope we get to Sparking Sea Town soon!

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter! I just realized how much I wrote.. well, I did take like five days to update.. Sorry about that! I had trouble coming up with ideas, which ended up with me brainstorming, and having problems typing out the story, etc. I really hope there weren't any errors in this story! Well, no one wants to hear this boring stuff :P.**

 **{Moving on, I will be going on a cruise in real life on August 10th. (how I got inspired, except it's to Alaska which doesn't have the scenes in this story) I will hopefully be writing a special one-shot that will be posted in about 3 days (which is out now!), and another one when I come back as well as chapter 5! Thank you for being patient!}**

 **(and for reading this author's note!)**

 **-Kyuu-San**


End file.
